1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight setting method of an analog instrument panel, and more particularly to a backlight setting method of an analog instrument panel which utilizes a program design in a microprocessor to control an illuminating element for outputting a mixing backlight and providing a setting choice of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional instrument panel (e.g., a tachometer), e.g., TW Patent No. 501727, has a main constitution characteristic that: a RGB illuminating element is driven by an electronic control circuit through a synchronous light mixing method, a user can utilize a switch element to cyclically switch backlights which comprise at least red, green, blue, yellow, indigo, purple and white lights, and when incorporating with a memorizing mode or a cyclical mode, the tachometer can projects changeable and various lights under using. However, the constitution described above exists a disadvantage that: the projection light utilizes the RGB illuminating element to mix the lights to be red, green, blue, yellow, indigo, purple and white color light sources so as to provide the user a cyclic color variation. As shown in FIG. 1, as the time goes, when the red light changes into the green light, the change exists no delay, and the color of the backlight adopts a fixed circulation mode. Thus, the user only can pick the color selected from the existed seven colors without other choices.
Thus it can be seen, the prior art described above still has some defects, is not a good design, however, and is urgently to be improved.
Because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop the backlight setting method of an analog instrument panel through wholehearted experience and research.